Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor device manufacturing and, more particularly, to deposition of boron and carbon containing materials.
Description of the Related Art
Boron and carbon containing materials, such as boron and carbon films, can have a wide variety of uses, including uses in the semiconductor industry. Silicon nitride based materials can be modified to include boron and carbon components, for example forming silicon nitride films comprising boron and carbon components. Boron and carbon films and silicon nitride films comprising boron and carbon components may have various applications in fabrication processes of semiconductor devices.
As the physical geometry of semiconductor devices shrinks, deposition of films on three-dimensional structures having high aspect ratios is desired. Therefore, deposition processes that provide films which can demonstrate conformal coverage of three-dimensional structures having high aspect ratios are desired. Additionally, films are desired that demonstrate an advantageous etch selectivity with respect one or more other materials in the semiconductor device, and/or a desirable etch rate in a dry etch and/or wet etch process.